


Мой мастер Брюс и другие звери

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred is so done, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Batfamily Feels, Bruce needs belly rubs, Bruce thinks he's an actual bat, Fluff and Crack, Gen, or a cat, or a dog, or a wombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Периодически Брюс Уэйн думает, что он животное, поэтому ведёт себя как животное, а то и как скотина, но Альфред видит в нём достойного человека.





	Мой мастер Брюс и другие звери

Когда мастер Брюс упал в пещеру с летучими мышами и подвернул ногу, Альфред надеялся, что этим и обойдётся. Однако именно с того момента вся их жизнь пошла кувырком. 

Доктор Томпкинс подтвердила вывих, но, проведя общий осмотр, на всякий случай взяла анализ крови. Через сутки Альфред уже знал, что дела плохи. Будь иначе, она не просила бы его подъехать за результатами, а сказала по телефону, что всё в порядке.

Эпидемия в том году только-только началась, общество ещё не успело сойтись во мнениях, как называть новую болезнь: врачи, привычно опираясь на латынь, именовали ее «имитацио анималибус»; журналисты писали об анимальном гриппе, как о свином или птичьем, хотя от этой разновидности никто не умирал, да и симптомы были совсем не похожи — ни жара, ни насморка, ни кашля, ни слабости. Альфред, если бы его спросили, сказал, что это ближе к простуде: спонтанно начинается и само проходит примерно через неделю, нужно лишь время и немного заботы. Охотники за сенсациями кричали о животной лихорадке. В итоге люди попросту окрестили это зверянкой.

Через год зверянкой заразился примерно каждый десятитысячный житель Готэма, но мастер Брюс, конечно же, и тут пролез в авангард.

* * *

Проснувшись, Альфред подскочил как ошпаренный: на соседней подушке лежала дохлая мышь.

Мастер Брюс сидел на полу и глядел снизу вверх выжидающе. 

Собравшись с силами, Альфред не закричал. Пускай больше всего ему хотелось выбросить мышь куда подальше, ведь воняло от неё нещадно, — причём отчего-то мочой, — но он понимал, что это подношение. В сущности, Брюс принёс ему завтрак в постель. Предивное утречко.

— Вы очень хороший… охотник, мастер Брюс, — с осторожностью сказал Альфред. — Благодарю.  
— У меня снова началось, Альфред, — сердито ответил Брюс, будто это не было о-столь-очевидным. Когда ему ставили первичный диагноз, никто ещё не понимал, что зверянка, подобно малярии, не излечивается до конца и рецидивирует в течение жизни после контактов с животными. Теперь Альфред уже это знал. Как и то, что самым распространённым патогеном является кошачья шерсть. Как и то, что сердится Брюс только на себя.  
— Я изодрал твою налоговую декларацию, — сообщил он, глядя исподлобья. — И погрыз шнур от торшера. И… испортил твои тапочки.

Стало быть, запах шёл вовсе не от мыши. Альфред мысленно извинился перед покойницей.

Судя по угрюмому лицу, Брюс до конца не выговорился, и самое тяжёлое признание оставалось впереди.

— Что-то ещё, сэр?  
— Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты меня обнял! — рявкнул Брюс и, повесив голову, добавил через силу: — Или даже почесал живот. Прямо сейчас.

* * *

Альфред никогда бы этого не озвучил, но некоторые рецидивы, или приступы анимального синдрома, как их сейчас называла наука, были отнюдь не плохи. Например, нынешний. Как ни крути, в нём была масса плюсов: мастер Брюс наконец-то употреблял достаточное количество клетчатки, много времени проводил на свежем воздухе, причём в светлое время суток, наслаждаясь солнцем. Активный образ жизни добавил ему жизнерадостности, чего Альфред не мог не одобрить. Кроме того, мастер Брюс пытался прясти ушами. Строение мускулатуры, естественно, не позволяло ему сделать это в должной мере, ведь зверянка меняла не тело, а лишь самовосприятие, и всё же это было по-своему мило.

Альфред сидел на ступенях альпийской горки, наблюдая, как внизу по лугу с диким ржанием носится мастер Брюс.  
— Так держать, мастер Би! — подбодрил он. — Не припомню в вас такой прыти с тех пор, как вы преследовали мастера Кента.

Сзади раздались лёгкие шаги, и через мгновение рядом присел Дик. Это была на редкость странная версия воскресного пикника, однако лучшей у них пока не случалось. Альфред подставлял лицо солнечным лучам, Дик грыз сорванную травинку. Брюс, отфыркиваясь, пил прохладную воду из заранее поставленного ведра. 

— А я люблю, когда он такой, — прямодушно сознался Дик.  
Альфред промолчал.  
— Как бы мы его назвали? Отважный? Бесстрашный? Тёмный Рыцарь? Альфред, ты ведь из Англии, ты должен разбираться в лошадях.  
— Во-первых, мастер Ричард, смею напомнить вам, что этот мужчина…  
— Жеребец, — вставил Дик и захихикал.  
— Этот _человек_ , — продолжил Альфред ещё суше и строже, — ваш отец. И придумывать ему клички совершенно неприемлемо.  
— Формально, опекун… — вяло возразил Дик, но тут же стух.  
— Во-вторых, мышление стереотипами — признак ограниченных натур, и я бы посоветовал вам отказаться от этой привычки. Наконец, в-третьих, отвечая на ваш вопрос, Сама Ночь. — Набегавшийся Брюс спокойно пасся, жуя ромашки с эффектной дизайнерской клумбы. Альфред не удержался и мечтательно вздохнул. — Мы бы назвали его Сама Ночь.

* * *

Вслед за Диком в доме появился Джейсон, а потом и Тим. Мальчики росли и крепли, покидали родительское гнездо и возвращались. По правде говоря, периодически один из братьев пытался выпихнуть остальных, но Альфреда это не слишком огорчало: он понимал, что на долгом пути непременно попадаются кочки и рытвины, и ролью отца — суррогатного, приёмного или даже ролью дворецкого приёмного отца — нельзя наслаждаться, не вкусив горечи болезней, ссор и разочарований. В конце концов, он воспитывал мальчика-подростка вот уже двадцать с лишним лет.

Увы, иногда ему казалось, что сам Брюс до сих пор не постиг смысл отцовства. Что количество, как бы цинично это ни прозвучало, не переходило в качество. Временами Альфреду хотелось потолковать с ним об этом — мешало то, что причину он видел в себе: у Брюса был прекрасный отец, но вместе они провели только детские годы, в сознательном же возрасте перед его глазами был лишь один пример, и если Брюс не смог на нём выучиться, что ж, значит, Альфред потерпел фиаско. Раз его поступки не заложили фундамент, кирпичами нотаций здание не построить.

Альфред стал чувствовать, что они отдаляются друг от друга, что ему с мастером Брюсом сейчас тяжелей, чем когда-либо. Даже первый приступ зверянки, когда они оба с непривычки были напуганы до чёртиков, ощущался проще — или так казалось теперь, с высоты опыта. Брюс тогда перестал различать цвета. Подслеповато щурился, кричал от яркого света, верил, будто видит ушами, и передвигался на слух, что и на здоровых ногах было бы сложно, а с потянутым голеностопом в довесок — почти немыслимо. Брюс тогда окончательно полюбил ночи, и это осталось с ним на всю жизнь. Ещё он разговаривал в нос, и эта манера тоже приклеилась надолго. И всё же они смогли найти общий язык, даже, пожалуй, сблизились за ту неделю. Альфред задёрнул все портьеры в доме, носил Брюсу фруктовые салаты и букеты цветов. Оказалось, летучие мыши любят цветы. Альфред надеялся, Брюс перенял от них и это.

За последние годы медицина шагнула вперёд, анимальный синдром научились купировать, приступы Брюса практически сошли на нет. «Уэйн Фармасьютикалс» разрабатывали всё более эффективные варианты пилюль, Люциус Фокс адаптировал препараты непосредственно под Брюса, а самой действенной стала сыворотка, которую придумал юный Тим. Иронично, что семья подарила мастеру Брюсу лекарство, позволившее ему ещё больше времени проводить вдали от семьи. Он летал по Готэму, обещая злодеям, что им недолго осталось, и их дни сочтены, — впрочем, никого не убивал, только отмерял срок. Альфред оставался дома с грузом претензий и тремя голодными ртами.

— Ей-богу, порой я думаю, что вас кукушка клюнула, — однажды сказал он в сердцах, не выдержав.  
— Что? — не понял Брюс.  
— Ничего, сэр, — Альфред поджал губы. — Английская пословица.

* * *

Прозрение снизошло на мастера Брюса извилистым путём. Это случилось на следующий день после того, как Брюс перерезал ленточку в открывшемся после реконструкции зоопарке Готэма. Он заранее принял антигистаминное широкого спектра, предохраняющее почти от всех животных патогенов. Шерстинки льва, тигра, пумы, волка, койота, обезьяны были ему не страшны. Однако следовало бы учесть, что лекарство, изготовленное в Штатах, защищало американских, а также европейских граждан от тех животных, что проживали с ними на одной территории. Немезида Брюса явилась к нему из Австралии.

Утром Брюс спустился к завтраку, косолапя. Он передвигался так, словно его длинные сильные ноги вдруг стали короткими и кривыми, хотя перебирал он ими весьма проворно. Подойдя — точнее, просеменив — к Альфреду, он замер. Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, и хотя личное пространство обоих было нарушено, Брюс не отстранялся, и Альфред почёл за благо следовать его примеру.  
— Кто? — спросил он без церемоний.  
— Вомбат, — уныло ответил Брюс и вдруг чихнул, а потом глухо заворчал.

Про поведение вомбатов и их потребности Альфред ничего не знал. Он заволновался, гадая, что делать в первую очередь: идти в библиотеку? Кормить мастера Брюса? А чем его кормить?

— Чего бы вам хотелось, мастер Би?  
— Чтобы мои дети меня любили, — сказал Брюс с беспросветно тоскливым видом. — Мне кажется, они больше во мне не нуждаются. И это меня очень беспокоит. Что странно, Альфред, ведь мне, вообще-то, не нравятся двуногие.

Альфред мог бы ответить, что двуногих Брюс и прежде не жаловал, однако язвить ему совсем не хотелось: мастер Брюс, сохраняя медвежьи повадки, походил не на живого хищника, а на медвежонка Тедди с засаленной шёрсткой и кучей заплат, с которым играли годы напролёт, а потом оставили на детских качелях, и вот этот мишка понял, что обратно за ним не придут. На лице Брюса с болезненной ясностью отражалось, как разбивается его сердце. В таких обстоятельствах сердце Альфреда никак не могло остаться целым.

— Они любят вас, мастер Брюс, — сказал он. — Хотя, видит бог, вы изрядно потрудились, чтобы они перестали. Но они так же упрямы, как и вы.  
— Ты думаешь? — спросил Брюс и снова чихнул.  
— Уверен, сэр. И, если позволите, я вас обниму. Вернее, если вы жела… — Альфред не успел договорить, потому что Брюс уже его облапил и спрятал лицо у него между шеей и плечом. Для этого Брюсу пришлось неловко согнуться, но, очевидно, сейчас он нуждался именно в таком объятии.

— Почесать вам живот? — тихо предложил Альфред.  
Вздохнув, Брюс нехотя пробурчал:  
— Может быть.

* * *

Та неделя, когда Джейсон не без нежности дразнил Брюса Вомбэтменом, заставила Альфреда и Тима сделать противоположные выводы. Тим понял, что предписания врачей были в корне неверны, и больные анимальным синдромом не должны избегать контактов с животными — напротив, им стоит чаще бывать на фермах, в зоопарках и цирках, хотя бы в котокафе: это вызовет один-два острых приступа, но впоследствии укрепит иммунитет. Слово «цирк» спровоцировало ряд разногласий между Брюсом и Диком, что быстро переросло в семейный конфликт, а они в Уэйн Мэнор традиционно проходили а-ля торнадо, но, признаться, та ссора доставила Альфреду удовольствие, он почти любовался ею. Жаркие ссоры по пустякам оставляли после себя достаточно тепла для примирений, согревающих сердце.

Альфред, в свою очередь, понял, что мастеру Брюсу пора ограничить приём таблеток. Или вовсе от них отказаться. Приступы, в юности повторявшиеся раз в сезон, сейчас происходили, самое частое, дважды в год, с этим можно было жить. Пускай они никогда не случались вовремя, зато сказывались на мастере Брюсе благотворно, если не сказать целительно: тело получало передышку, разум — перезагрузку. 

К счастью — и немалому удивлению Альфреда — Брюс с его доводами согласился.

Альфред даже заподозрил, что следующий приступ зверянки Брюс спровоцировал сам, таким образом неуклюже извиняясь перед Тимом за то, что запретил ему завести щенка. Тим просил кота, но сама инициатива заслуживала поощрения, не так ли? Альфред не стал придираться к деталям.

Юные господа оказались ровно такими же, как и все дети: идея завести собаку прельщала их, однако когда дело дошло до выгуливания и кормления, у них резко нашлись дела поважней. Альфред не возражал. В этой своей ипостаси, в отличие от котовьей, Брюс не был шкодлив и вообще не требовал многого. Ему нравились энергичные прогулки и аджилити, и он просто обожал ездить с Альфредом за покупками, открыв окно у пассажирского кресла и высунувшись чуть ли не по пояс.

— Есть вопрос, Альфред, — сказал он однажды, нахмурившись, хотя за последние дни столько улыбался, широко и открыто, что Альфред почти к этому привык. — Это важная информация, мне нужно знать. Скажи, я хороший мальчик?  
— Вы самый лучший, мальчик мой, — ответил Альфред, даже не дав себе труд задуматься. Впрочем, размышляй он над ответом хоть целый час, не изменил бы в нём ни слова.

Брюс так и провёл ту неделю, или большую её часть, с Альфредом. Казалось, он просто доволен быть рядом. Может, вновь несколько ближе, чем им было бы комфортно, если бы оба ощущали себя людьми, но… пусть. Брюс вечерами сидел у ног Альфреда, положив голову ему на колени, и даже Джейсон над этим не смеялся. Разве что один раз, или два, или три. 

Завершилось всё не так идиллически.

Мастер Брюс прижался к его ноге, и Альфред, замерев от ужаса, осознал, что тот трётся об неё отнюдь не щекой.  
— Стоп, — ледяным тоном произнёс Альфред, отодвигаясь. — Простите, но я должен сказать вам: фу, сэр. Признаться, я давно ожидал от вас… сам не знаю чего, но — собачья свадьба? Абсолютно нет, ни в коем разе. 

Брюс смотрел на него с пола, и его взгляд, если избегать вульгарных выражений, был неудовлетворённым. 

Альфред осторожно вытянул руку и расстегнул ошейник.

— Полагаю, вам стоит прогуляться, мастер Брюс, — сказал он. — Проветриться, подумать о своём поведении. Развеяться.

Входная дверь хлопнула, мастера Брюса и след простыл, прежде чем Альфред закончил. В последующие часы и даже в последующие годы Альфред задавался вопросом, правильно ли тогда поступил, ведь оставлять Брюса в таком состоянии без присмотра было опасно — для окружающих и, что важнее, для него самого. Утром он вернулся как ни в чём не бывало, уже сдержанный, собранный, слегка пристыженный, на сто процентов человек, и Альфред решил, что обошлось без последствий. Однако десять лет спустя последствия переступили порог этого дома и стали откликаться на мастера Дэмиана. Разумеется, когда были в достаточно великодушном настроении, чтобы откликаться.

* * *

— Альфред, выключи свет, — гнусаво велел Брюс.

Что ж, выхода на бис стоило ожидать.

Альфред щёлкнул выключателем, и тренировочный зал снова погрузился во мрак, слабо разбавленный светом из коридора, как чёрный кофе с одной ложкой сливок — именно такой мастер Брюс предпочитал на завтрак.

Брусья были разобраны, обе перекладины смонтированы в одну, и она висела футах в шести над полом, а на ней вниз головой, в чём-то вроде спального мешка, висел Брюс. Вообще-то, на ней расположились все обитатели Уэйн Мэнор, кроме Альфреда. Дик неспешно разгуливал по свободному краю, легко удерживая равновесие даже в темноте. Джейсон подтягивался на одной руке — Альфред готов был поспорить, что, пока он не вошёл, тот просто раскачивался. Тим и Дэмиан находились по бокам от Брюса: первый в горизонтальном положении, поддерживаемый какой-то тонкой полкой. Альфред сослепу не сразу её заметил и подумал было, что Тим овладел искусством левитации. Не такое уж дикое предположение, если вспомнить, что когда в последний раз Тим пытался обаять юную леди, он продемонстрировал ей «Гроб Магомета». Дэмиан же висел точно так, как и Брюс.

— Мастер Брюс, — мягко сказал Альфред, — когда я советовал вам поход с ночёвкой, я имел в виду нечто иное. Разве это безопасно для кровообращения?  
— Мы испытываем новую ткань для плаща, — объяснил Тим. — Она сверхлёгкая, но может принимать форму любого каркаса, потому что волокно пропитано титаном, и…  
— Она выпрямляется, — с неудовольствием оборвал его Дик. — На такой плащ можно лечь.  
— Смотри, Альфред, — сказал Тим, в его голосе прозвучала мстительная нотка, а в следующую секунду полка под ним с шорохом схлопнулась, обвив его тело коконом, и Тим закачался на перекладине, а она закачалась вместе с ним. Дик, взмахнув руками, зашатался, неловко балансируя на одной ноге, но всё-таки удержался и даже отвесил Альфреду небольшой поклон. Джейсон, не обладавший такой реакцией, рухнул на пол.  
— Ауч! — сказал он, потирая ушибленное место.

Альфред мысленно поздравил себя: ещё совсем недавно Джейсон, упав, говорил совсем другое слово.

— Закрой дверь с той стороны, Пенниуорт, — сказал Дэмиан, пытаясь подражать непререкаемым отцовским интонациям.  
— Закрой дверь, _пожалуйста_? — подсказал Тим.  
— Закрой рот, Дрейк.  
— Цыц вы оба.  
— Ты кому сказал цыц!..  
— Тихо! — прогремел Брюс, и все смолкли. — Кто скажет «он первый начал», тот не получит банан.

Беззвучно усмехнувшись, Альфред притворил дверь. Он был уверен, что все мальчики прошли ежегодное вакцинирование от зверянки, и никто из них, кроме самого старшего, в данный момент не мнил себя рукокрылым. Но банан определённо хотели все.

* * *

Дэмиан и Тим вместе могли бы перевернуть мир, Альфред всегда это подозревал. В кои-то веки объединившись ради общей цели и атаковав с двух фронтов, они переубедили и переупрямили мастера Брюса. Так в доме появился пёс. Кот был лишь вопросом времени. Корова — что ж, она была экзотичным прибавлением в семействе, зато полезным прибавлением в хозяйстве, и Альфред не имел ничего против. Однако если бы его спросили насчёт следующего, с позволения сказать, питомца, он бы ответил «нет», твёрдое, как гранит, «нет», или же нежное, как бланманже, «прошу вас, нет» — что угодно, лишь бы помогло. Он бы заклинал Дэмиана этого не делать и не погнушался встать на колени, но, как и всегда, Альфреда никто не спрашивал.

— Пх-х-ха! — гаркнул мастер Брюс, входя в гостиную. Из его раскрытого рта не вылетело ни искорки, и слава богу. Быть лысым и обугленным Альфреду бы не пошло.

— Ххх-ха! — попытался Брюс ещё раз, метнулся к журнальному столику, схватил лежавший там блокнот и быстро написал: «Не могу говорить». В глазах его плескались испуг и ярость. «Я огонь, я смерть», — дописал он.  
— Я понял, — хладнокровно кивнул Альфред. — На обед я собирался готовить ягнятину по-ланкаширски. Если вы предпочитаете барашка сырым, дайте знать. Кивните.

Брюс дал знать вполне доходчиво, хотя в приличном обществе таких слов Альфред повторять бы не стал.

— Вам нужна кровь? — спросил Альфред уже серьёзнее. — Я имею в виду, _хочется_ ли вам её?  
— Пхх! — возмущённо ответил Брюс, замотав головой.  
— Вот и славно. Тогда учтите, правило первое: никаких принесённых в жертву девственниц. Вообще, никаких похищенных девственниц и никаких жертвоприношений в этом логове мы не потерпим, сэр.

Юные господа наблюдали за происходящим молча, но тут Джейсон сказал беспечно:  
— Если никаких целок в доме, то кое-кому пора собирать манатки, — и покосился на Тима. Тим слегка побледнел.  
— Мастер Джейсон, — бесстрастно произнёс Альфред, не меняясь в лице, не отрывая взгляд от глаз Брюса, где закипали смола и лава, и надеясь, что обладает хоть толикой способностей гипнотизёра. — Бегите. Бегите!

Джейсон бросился наутёк. Альфред переживал за его благополучие, но не слишком: Джейсон умел выживать и приспосабливаться, и уж тем более убегать от разгневанного отца, который вообразил, будто пускает пламя из пасти и дым из ноздрей, и зол так, что утратил дар речи. В чём новизна? Помилуйте, это было уже много раз.

За мастера Брюса Альфред переживал намного сильнее. Никогда прежде тот не считал себя кем-то настолько могущественным и всесильным. Что если он попытается защититься несуществующим огнём? Что если он спрыгнет с карниза, ведомый жаждой полёта? Что если ему захочется охладить внутренний жар, и он нырнёт в прорубь на заледеневшей Спранг? Мучаясь подобными мыслями, Альфред места себе не находил и смог отправиться ко сну только после того, как мастер Брюс вернулся в особняк целым и невредимым. 

Проснувшись, Альфред удивлённо хмыкнул: на соседней подушке лежал камень.

Мастер Брюс сидел на полу, раздувал ноздри и глядел прищурившись. 

— Я рассчитывал на что-нибудь золотое, мастер Би. Например, запонки, — сказал Альфред, а потом пригляделся к камню — это был тёмно-серый, отполированный тысячей подошв, кусок мостовой. Кусочек Готэма. 

— Ваше сокровище, — растроганно прошептал Альфред и, не сдержавшись, погладил Брюса по колючей щеке. — А вы моё.

Брюс не отпрянул и даже чуть наклонил голову, словно приглашая тронуть себя за ухом. Дракон в его интерпретации изрядно смахивал на кота.

— Я не знаю, что вам нужно, но мы это выясним вместе, верно? — сказал Альфред. — Справлялись и не с таким. Хотите тёплого молока? Холодного молока? Набрать вам ванну? Почесать живот?

Брюс посмотрел на него с мрачным подобием благодарности и поднял блокнот.

«Может быть».

**Author's Note:**

> Название — отсылка к книге Джеральда Даррелла, описание вомбата — практически дословная цитата из другой его книги «[Путь кенгурёнка](http://lib.ru/NATUR/DARREL/kenguru.txt)».
> 
> Отрывок про кота списан с [этой картинки](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpcnYIhnQaQ/).
> 
> Волокно для плаща пришло из «Бэтмен: Начало», а [это](https://78.media.tumblr.com/29470c2ab44b5e0232f7409207df124a/tumblr_mywo2oy4pT1qgptsro1_500.jpg) сами знаете откуда :D


End file.
